Hola, Como estás
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: en pleno cumpleaños del prefecto, al mas tímido de los alumnos se le ocurre finalmente declararse y darle un obsequio por su día pero las cosas desde esa vez hasta ese día no han sido como las planea, pero también pueden ir de bien a mejor.


bien, aquí yo con un oneshot del cumpleaños de Hibari! carnívoro feliz rukes! que seas mas viejo que Jackie Chan y aún así te queramos mucho x3 (?) bien, el fic lo iba a subir mañana ya que según esto lo había hecho hace ya semana y media o dos para un concurso por el mismo motivo, pero como no nos dijeron ni Juana, lo publico porque me estresó xD lo hice en tres días y todo mi sufrimiento no lo habrá valido si no lo publico (?) en fin, espero sea de su agrado el fic, y la canción que está en _este tipo de letra_, se llama Hello/How are you? de Hatsune Miku, la adaptación no la encontrarán en ningún lugar (a menos que me la robe) ya que es una creación mía, así que si la quieres pídelo ^^ sin mas preámbulos que me encanta liarme, disfruten:

* * *

**_Hello/How are you?_**

**_Hola, ¿Cómo estás?_**

* * *

_"Hola"_

_Cuando al caminar, te vi por casualidad_

_"¿Cómo estás?"_

_Despierto en la inmensidad de mi habitación_

_"Mañana"_

_La mañana ya llegó y no quiero despertar_

_"Tic, Tac"_

_Mi corazón quiere un verano, ya recordar_

* * *

Es tan simple, pero por mas que intenta no puede. Tan fácil como ir a plantarse frente al prefecto de su escuela y decirle al menos 'buenos días' para después perderse de su vista y si quería, perderse mientras sale corriendo por su cobardía. Fácil, ¿no? entonces... ¿porqué no lo haces? A ti te gusta Hibari Kyoya, ¿qué te detiene? ... lo sé, tu gran apodo de Dame-Tsuna no te deja acercarte. El pelinegro piensa firmemente en que el pequeño castaño es lo peor por su estatus escolar. Dando ya por terminado sus oportunidades de acercarse a confesarse o siquiera hablarle.

Temiendo del famoso 'qué dirán' es lo que mas le distancia de su cometido y mas aún que ya eran vísperas del cumpleaños del prefecto y aunque ya sabía que podría regalarle, lo guarda y lo calla, no vaya a ser que él se vaya a molestar por incluso dirigirle la palabra, por lo tal, es mejor ocultar sus sentimientos hasta de sí mismo.

Tan débil de carácter y moral, Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna), pésimo tanto académica como físicamente, pero eso no le hace malo, tan solo callado y solitario, cosa única que le gusta porque tiene en común con Hibari. Pero incluso solitario era popular y de mas reconocimiento que él, un obstáculo mas que le separaba y se hundía en lo profundo de su corazón, junto a todo el pesar que guardaba.

Envidiaba la vida escolar de los protagonistas de los programas de TV que veía, ¿porqué ellos si podían estar con el amor de sus vidas y él no? no era muy diferente a lo que vivía cotidianamente, ¿qué le hacía diferente? no lo sabía y no quería saberlo, le podría causar un mal, uno que guarda siempre antes de alistarse a clases.

* * *

_"Hola"_

_¿Porqué solo yo, no me puedo acercar?_

_"¿Cómo estás?"_

_Envidio a todos, los que pueden ser como quieran_

_"Dormir"_

_No importa lo que haga ya, las clases debo de tomar_

_"Lloro"_

_Pero antes, mis lágrimas debo de borrar_

* * *

No esperaba a que él le viese, hace mucho que esas espectativas se borraron de su mente, y para ser sinceros, también las propias ya olvidó. Si no puede tener una idea alta de sí mismo no sé entonces que quiera lograr. Quiere dejar de vivir cruelmente el día a día que le atormenta y le desgarra siempre, pero tan solo un día, un día en el que olvide todos sus temores y dolores para finalmente ser feliz está mas cerca de lo que pensaba, y podría decir esas hermosas palabras que se mueren en el fondo de su garganta cada vez que intenta decirlas. Ese día en Namimori llovía, y del modo en el que le mires, con solo salir el Sol no ayudaría a mejor su estado de ánimo. Tan solo quería escuchar a alguien que le dijese que todo estaría bien.

El 5 de Mayo llegó con suma velocidad y el regalo 'perfecto' para tan abrasivo chico lo contenía una cajita blanca de lazo rosa, lo curioso es que tenía agujeros medianos a su alrededor. Se movió rápidamente entre los demás estudiantes y llegó a la recepción, donde está el Comité Disciplinario, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus mejillas a encenderse pero aún no tenía el valor que requería para llamar a la puerta y desearle un feliz cumpleaños, todos le veían expectantes, ansiosos de saber lo que hará para tener motivos de burlarse, ¡al diablo con ello! ahora es cuando menos debería importar lo que le decían, simplemente entrará y no dará tiempo a preguntas, tan solo dejaría el regalo y lo felicitaría, de modo a que ni siquiera habrá tiempo de que sepan de su existir. El plan perfecto.

* * *

_es mejor todo ya olvidar_

_aunque sigan en mi mente esas mismas palabras_

_"no tengo mas ninguna espectativa en ti"_

_siendo sinceros tampoco la tengo_

_pero sé que espero mucho mas de m_

_i¿había motivo de decirlo así?_

_esas palabras, tan bellas, que casi te pude decir_

_me asusté, y solo, mentiras te ofrec_

_íaunque no lo dije antes, ese dulce dolor de ti_

_es el que siempre viviré todos los días_

* * *

Siempre hay alguien que evita el final feliz así como también el que ayuda a que éste llegue. Los chicos del aula le detuvieron en su andar y le robaron el blanco paquete, lo arrojaron los unos a los otros con fiereza mientras reían como el castaño trataba de atraparla para recuperarla, lo que les provocaba lanzarla mas alto y mas lejos ignorando las súplicas del menor.

La cajita blanca cayó del segundo piso por accidente donde la aventaron con demasiada fuerza, arruinándola. Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron de par en par, horrorizado por lo ocurrido, pero su rostro era el deleite de sus compañeros y ya satisfechos deciden dejarle, no sin antes verle correr hasta el primer piso a recuperar la cajita destrozada pero no contaban con que el vicepresidente del Comité Disciplinario, Tetsuya Kusakabe, vio todo el embrollo desde el inicio y como es de saber, su trabajo fue de aplicar un 'dulce' castigo por romper el reglamento (y, ¿porqué no? dar un poco de justicia propia por el pobre Tsunayoshi). Kusakabe, ha sido casi de los únicos en percatarse de la presencia del pequeño castaño en los alrededores tanto del Comité como del mismo Hibari y estaba al corriente de los sentimientos hacia éste por lo tal, al ver el detalle que le hizo hacia el presidente era noble y suicida a la vez ya que no cualquiera se acercaría a tan temible prefecto. Y hablando del diablo... el pelinegro recién entra en la oficina.

* * *

_¿porqué siempre guardas tus dolores y los callas?_

_¿temes a que se rían por tus fallas_

_?es mejor ocultarse de los demás_

_¿es eso verdad?_

_aunque me ahogue mi propia confusión_

_soportaré el dolor de mi corazón_

_hasta que llegue alguien a rescatarme_

_soy débil, lo sé_

* * *

Kusakabe le miró a los ojos, desconcertando al recién llegado ya que no entendía que hacía su mano derecha en ese lugar porque que él recuerde, le había dejado trabajo en otra parte. Simplemente suspiró y se retiró, ya lo mordería por desobedecer sus órdenes, ese día no estaba de humor por el único hecho de ser su cumpleaños, lo agotaba y agobiaba, con el simple hecho de soportar las felicitaciones de cada herbívoro que se cruzaba lo hacía molestar de mal grado, no es que le moleste una felicitación (si es así de sencilla, como le gustan a él), ni que fuese el Grinch, es solo que se juntaban tantos en un mismo lugar; su espacio personal y eso lo ponía de malas.

Al dar vuelta por un pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso pudo visualizar a un castaño corriendo por éstas, lo mordería hasta la muerte por romper el reglamento además de falto de sentido común, ¿quién corre de esa manera escaleras abajo? ¿acaso pensaba en lastimarse en su escuela? debía pensárselo otra vez antes de esa impertinente opción pero no pudo decirle nada ¿razón? le vio a los ojos en esa fracción de tiempo en la que pasó por su lado y notó como de esas orbes acarameladas iban a brotar lágrimas además de ver sus mejillas rojas por la pena. Lo dejó pasar por esa vez ya que debió haber tirado algo por accidente desde el segundo piso y quería recuperarlo, esa fue la impresión que le dio y ya no dijo mas a pesar que habían personas sorprendidas de que el prefecto se haya hecho de la vista gorda cuando alguien había roto las reglas de Namimori.

* * *

_mientras continuo con mi vida normalmente_

_esiempre quedo atrapado en el juego de mi mente_

_es mejor dar un pretexto y no presentarme_

_entiendo, entiendo, sé que no es correcto_

_pero no puedo pensar en nada mas perfecto_

_para evitar molestias con el mundo entero_

_si estás bien, o tal vez_

_si en tristeza te pierdes_

_igualmente, con crueldad_

_siempre el Sol saldrá_

_ya me agoté y solo, con tan solo vivir este día_

_pero, realmente, eso es de esperarse en mi_

* * *

Ni siquiera recuerda haber visto a ese castaño anteriormente pero la impresión que le dio no era alentadora en ningún sentido, así que tras ver a su mano derecha en el segundo piso volvió sobre sus pasos para encontrarse al 'alumno desconocido' que rompió las reglas y para su desconcierto él ya no estaba en las cercanías. ¿cuánto tiempo perdió hablando con Kusakabe como para perderle de vista tan rápido? el desconcierto era notable pero instantáneo, decidió buscarlo para reñirle y para saciar su curiosidad por saber que es lo que tiró.

Después de indagar y preguntar (golpear) hasta que le soltaron la verdad, supo en qué salón está y allí volvió a usar sus infalibles tácticas pero solo obtuvo como respuesta de sus compañeros que le habían visto dirigirse al área boscosa y perderse con una caja de lazo. Arqueó una ceja, allí estaba de nuevo la maldita curiosidad, quería saber que contenía el tan afamado paquete como para ponerse loco al haberlo tirado.

Ahora haciendo memoria, recordaba al pequeño castaño por algunas cuantas ocasiones; siempre era el recadero de los maestros hacia el Comité, le veía limpiar el gimnasio después de las prácticas y barrer la entrada de la escuela por las tardes cuando ya todos se habían marchado a casa. Pero lo mas confuso de la situación es que siempre que le ha visto, sonreía para sí o les dedicaba a la gente una amable sonrisa, tan cálida como ningún otro. No le conocía y tampoco tenía la menor idea de quien sea, pero siempre le veía en esas ocasiones porque son en las que peor humor tiene para tratar a la gente y él siempre le devuelve el ánimo, aunque jamás en la vida que llevan se hayan dirigido la palabra, es mas, ni siquiera el castaño se imagina que cada vez que acosa al prefecto, él también le acosaba. Era extraño pero en sí era su relación, y eso le agradaba al azabache, además que el chico era tranquilo y llevaba el orden (o la limpieza) de Namimori del modo en el que le gusta, no tenía objeción contra él.

* * *

_¿porqué ocultas de ese modo tu corazón?_

_¿así es como el amor fijará su atención?_

_¿pero recuerdas quien se rindió antes de saberlo?_

_te duele entenderlo_

_si la vida se midiera con dinero_

_¿cuánto valdría la mía en este momento?_

_¿quién la pagaría con el tiempo?_

_siempre me pregunto_

* * *

Tsuna no podía con su propia tristeza, arrinconado bajo un árbol se encontraba luchando contra sus lágrimas mientras sostenía el maltratado paquete que píaba para llamar la atención de su dueño. El obsequio para el azabache era un pequeño canario amarillo que podía cantar el himno de Namimori, nada le haría mas feliz además que le gustaban los animales pequeños y tranquilos, no había nada mas que decir con respecto al regalo, pero ahora el pollito estaba asustado y el castaño no podía parar de llorar para tratar de volver a intentar de darle su regalo al prefecto, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecían por la pena que momentos atrás vivió.

No pedía mucho, ¿o sí? únicamente quería darle el presente y marcharse, es todo, ya era pedir demasiado el esperar un agradecimiento por parte de alguien, que él supiese nadie estaba agradecido con él pese a las cosas que ha hecho en la escuela, ¿porqué esa ocasión iba a ser diferente? bueno, ya basta de arrepentimientos y recuerdos innecesarios. Se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su playera y calmó a la avecilla que píaba en su hombro. Se levantó de donde estaba y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse a Hibari Kyoya en el mismo lugar que él por vez primera en lo que llevan de escolaridad. Sobraba decir que el rojo de sus mejillas llegó de golpe.

* * *

_"gracias"_

_tan solo lo quiero agradecer_

_"gracias"_

_quisiera escuchar agradecemiento de alguien_

_"gracias"_

_aún si solo lo llego a oír una vez_

_desde lo profundo de mi corazón quiero llorar mientras me dicen 'gracias'_

* * *

Estaba tan impactado que las palabras no salían de su garganta, un mundo de pensamientos le llegó de igual manera que su sonrojo. ¿qué le dice? ¿usará su plan siempre sí? ¿o mejor se inventa cualquier cosa y se va por las buenas? bueno, eso último quizás no se haga ya que el prefecto le mandaba una mirada de que si se iba lo mordería hasta la muerte una vez lo alcance así que tuvo que optar por otro plan, ¡eso es! darle el regalo, aunque ya se haya descubierto la sorpresa aún puede decirle que la avecilla podía cantar el himno de la escuela, sin duda eso le sorprendería pero ahora lo que pensaba no era en el obsequio o el lugar en el que está, se había perdido totalmente al ver los ojos platinados metálicos del pelinegro. Ahora es cuando mas le gustaba y mas quería decirle lo que sentía pero sus fuerzas estaban entre ir y venir porque mientras mas le veía mas quería decírselo pero al mismo tiempo mientras mas lo pensaba menos ganas tenía de hacerlo. Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. El ave comenzó a cantar cuando escuchó el móvil de Hibari, sorprendiendo a ambos por lo ocurrido, ahora mas que cualquier otra cosa quería huir por el ridículo que pudo haber hecho pero igual, ¿a quién le importaría? si están esos dos solos en la inmensidad de ese bosque.

El prefecto avanzó ágilmente hasta situarse a un lado de un sorprendido castaño por la velocidad que empleó. Colocó su dedo índice delante del ave que lo tomó como una invitación a estar con él lo cual aceptó y en poco tiempo ya estaba en el hombro del azabache cantando alegremente el himno de la escuela. Sonrió de lado ante ello y sin saber siquiera que sería suyo lo bautizó como 'Hibird' y el pajarito atinó a decir el nombre del prefecto una y otra vez, delatando que el castaño repetía constante ese nombre inconsciente de que Hibird pudiera aprenderlo. Tsuna apresuró a decir que Hibird era el obsequio por su cumpleaños y ya estaba por emprender a la graciosa retirada cuando el azabache le detiene por un brazo y lo devuelve al lugar en el que estaba originalmente. Mirándole a los ojos y con su sonrisa ladina le da un leve 'gracias', haciendo en automático le brotaran lágrimas al castaño.

* * *

_¿porqué siempre callas tus dolores?_

_así nadie podrá ayudarte cuando lo ocupes_

_nadie se reirá por solo expresarte_

_podrás hablar ya sin temer_

_si nunca dices en lo que piensas_

_con solo pensarlo no lo sabrán los demás_

_así siempre de molestos y complejos serán_

_nosotros humanos_

* * *

Tras secarse las lágrimas y serenarse pudo dedicarle una sonrisa sincera al prefecto y aún con sus mejillas al rojo vivo aprovechó la oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos al azabache que todavía estaba confundido por las reacciones repentinas del castaño y la declaración fue otra sorpresa que no se esperaba en ese momento pero la tomó con tranquilidad.

se acercó al castaño y le besó la frente con ternura en agradecimiento (que no repetirá, está mas que claro) por el ave y por las cosas que ha hecho por la escuela y después de ello se marchó mientras Hibird volvía a cantar el himno de Namimori. Realmente esa reacción no la esperaba en el prefecto pero marcó sus sentimientos mas de lo que ya, pero al salir de ese bosquecito volvió a toparse con otra sorpresa. Se ocultó tras un árbol para escuchar a Kusakabe y Hibari hablar, siendo el primero en preguntar de donde había salido el ave cantarina a lo que respondió tranquilamente que no sabía el nombre de la persona pero había cautivado su corazón (a su manera dijo eso). Tanto Tsuna como Kusakabe casi caían de bruces al suelo por la pequeña ignorancia del azabache, ¡había estado con una persona que ni su nombre conocía! ¡y encima se atreve a enamorarse! el castaño solo atinó a reír y Kusakabe a suspirar, ya no quería ni saber lo ocurrido pero por mas que lo quiera negar, su jefe es un novedoso y tarde que temprano terminará con contarle el origen del ave y su 'amor desconocido'. A su tanto Tsuna, ahora tenía nueva esperanza en ser como el protagonista de su propia serie de TV y tratar de alcanzar al prefecto y para ello tenía que desplegarse mas y dejar de ser el amor desconocido para que comience a conocerlo mas.

¡Si! ese nuevo plan sin duda podría funcionar, ahora que sabe que no hay nada de qué temer en el mundo, podrá recomenzar de nuevo y darle algún susto a sus compañeros de clase con el nuevo Tsuna, todo por el bien de acercarse al azabache. Bien, finalmente un descanso después de tanto sufrimiento interno. Pero si que son complejos y molestos los humanos. A veces se ahogan con lo mínimo que ocurre, sin ver mas allá de lo que pueden ver.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, si tienen felicitaciones o quejas déjenlas en un review ;3


End file.
